Unknown World
by Kai's the Best
Summary: Two friends and thier horses somehow enter the world of beyblade and are found by two cute Russians.


Disclaimer - don't own any beyblade characters except the OCS

Rating - M

Warning - involves rape, swearing, death as well as some boy x boy

OCS -

Rachel - age 17

Laura - age 17

beyblade characters -

Kai - age 18

Tala - age 18

Hilary - age 17

Tyson - age 17

Max - age 17

Ray - age 18

Kenny - age 16

Bryan - age 18

Pairings - Kai/Rachel Tala/Laura/Bryan Ray/Tyson/Max Hilary/Kenny

AU

Dedications - This is dedicated to my friend Laura

Unknown World

Prologue

It was a glorious warm summer's day and two friends were out riding their horses as well as hoping to catch a tan at the same time. The two friends had known each other since Primary School and shared the same love for horses. However only one of them had owned horses for most of her life. Laura was about 5ft 5 and had long brown hair. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Red highlights recently done, made Laura stand out, however, no one could miss Laura even if she didn't have the red highlights. Unknown to her parents, while she went for her highlights, she also went and got her tongue pierced, which had ment that she had to stay over at her friend's for a few weeks. Laura was a person who would often wear short skirts with knee length boots. She was the kind of person who could wear leather and it would look marvelous on her. Leather didn't make Laura look like a slut, although she acted like one at times. Currently Laura was wearing a black silk halter top, red leather jodphurs, long black leather riding boots and on her hands she wore black leather gloves. In one of her hands she carried a black riding crop. The horse she was riding was called Mac and was a black 16hhs thoroughbred stallion. Mac was six years old and Laura's parents had brought him when he was three and unbroken, so Laura had trained him for the last three years and she believed that the hard work had been worth it.

On the other hand there was her friend Rachel, who was shy and there were times when she liked to be alone. She was quiet, however that all changed when she was with her friend Laura. When they were together, they would talk for hours about whatever they felt like. Although, she hadn't owned horses for as long as Laura, she had been riding at the local riding school for years. She didn't care much about what she wore generally, well with the odd exception of course, but when she was riding she liked to look good. Currently she wore a black silk halter neck top like her friend Laura wore, black cord jodphurs, short black leather riding boots and on her hands she wore black leather fingerless gloves. In her hand she also carried a black whip. Rachel was about the same height as Laura but her hair was an auburn colour and her blue eyes had a hint of green in them. Unlike Laura, she didn't have any highlights, but she had her hair layered. The horse Rachel was riding was a black 15hh friesian mare called Black Phoenix. Black Phoenix was six years old and yet she acted older than she was. Whereas Mac could be a handful and had a mind of his own; Black Phoenix obeyed her rider and the only time she took off was if something had really spooked her, which seemed hard.

Just then Mac whinned; his excitment building up. Laura laughed and Rachel gave a smile. They had reached the spot where they normally would start cantering and Mac was egar to start. His egarness was now rubbing off and even Black Phoenix was getting excited. The two friends glanced at each other and grinned wildly, before they signalled their horses and before they knew it they were galloping. The wind was in their faces with their hair blowing behind them. Laura pulled Mac in front of Black Phoenix and Mac bucked in exceitment. Black Phoenix pricked her ears and he speed quickened as they galloped beside Laura and Mac; together they raced before slowing their horse to a canter which eventually turned to a trot and soon enough they where both walking. Both Mac and Black Phoenix where sweating and tired. Laura and Rachel lengthend their reins so then Black Phoenix and Mac could have a stretch while they walked the track that led to the stable at the back of Laura's house.

"Well that was good" Laura stated.

"Yeah I love our gallops and so do the horses" Rachel replied. Laura nodded and patted Mac.

"Hey Look over there. I haven't seen that track before" Rachel told Laura.

"Its probably a new one. Lets check it out" and with that, Laura shortened her reins again and she rode Mac towards the new track. Rachel soon followed. However soon enough the found thenselves lost, but they continued anyway. They stopped when they realised that they had entered a world of Ice and snow.

"Where are we?" Laura asked but Rachel could not answer. They were lost in a place they could not leave.

Authors Note - That it for the Prologue. I would like to thank my friend Laura who gave me this idea and she is the same Laura that is in this story well with the exception of the red highlights. Plz read and review.


End file.
